A Little Peace
by amberissmiling
Summary: Sam hasn't even thought about a woman in a long time. Between trying to save the world and dealing with the things he's done, he's been a little busy. That could all change tonight.


She walked into the familiar bar, a determined smile on her face. She was going to have a good time tonight, no matter what. Her friends were all going to a popular club downtown, but she wasn't in the clubbing mood. She wanted to sit at a bar and drink whiskey, play a few games of pool, and flirt with handsome strangers. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror behind the bar and grinned. She looked good tonight. She'd left her dark curly hair free so that it fell over her shoulders and down her back. Her jacket and tight black pants reminded her of just how different she and her friends were.

"Hey Dani," the bartender said as she sat. "Usual?"

Dani nodded, smiling at him. "Guess what, Greg?"

Greg sat a shot glass in front of her, putting the bottle down beside it. He smiled, working the toothpick in his mouth to the side. "Did you graduate today?"

Dani smiled widely. "Maybe," she said. She laughed. "No, no maybe…I finally graduated!"

"Congratulations, girl," Greg told her. "Bottle's on the house." He looked around. "Where's the rest of 'em?"

"They went downtown to celebrate, I came here," Dani told him.

"What are we celebrating?" a tall man asked, sitting on the stool beside her.

He was gorgeous; muscular, short brown hair, wicked smile. Dani lifted her glass and smiled. "Finally getting out of school," she told him, downing the shot.

"I'll drink to that," the man said, motioning to the barkeep for a shot. "So," he said, smiling at Dani, "what did you major in?"

"Master of Social Work," Dani told him, tossing her hair over her shoulder. As she did, she caught a glimpse of another man sitting at a table. She glanced briefly at him, shocked at the heat that rolled through her body with just that short look. She could tell he was taller than the man beside her, with longer hair. He was staring intently at a map, frowning. In the few seconds she'd looked at him, Dani had felt the strange need to kiss the frown away.

"Masters, huh?" the guy beside her said. "Sounds like a lot of work."

Dani nodded, trying to pay attention to him. "It was, but it will be worth it."

"Yeah?" he asked. "What are you going to do now?"

"Work for child services," Dani told him. "I hope."

The man nodded, taking another shot. "Two beers," he told Greg, then ordered some food. He looked back at Dani. "I hope it works out for you," he told her. "I'm Dean, by the way."

She smiled, taking his outstretched hand. "Dani," she told him.

"Why don't you join me and my brother?" he asked her, motioning towards the man Dani'd had such a strange reaction to.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to impose," Dani said, for some reason blushing.

"I insist," Dean said, smiling. She nodded an okay, taking Dean's hand and sliding off the barstool. She grabbed the bottle and the shot glass, following him to the table. "Sam," Dean said when they reached it. The other man didn't look up. Dean sighed. "Sam," he said again.

"Yeah?" Sam said, finally looking at them. At the sound of his voice, Dani felt chills move over her body. It was deep and smooth, even when it was slightly annoyed. "Oh," he said, straightening up to stand. "Hello," he said to her, smiling sweetly.

"Hey," she said, smiling back.

Dean looked at Sam, then at Dani and sighed. "Figures," he said to himself, grinning. "Sam, this is Dani. She just graduated with a Masters in Social Work. Dani, this is my brother Sam, Stanford University graduate."

Dani sat down at the table. "You went to Stanford?" she asked, setting her bottle and glass down.

Sam nodded, sitting down. Dean sat and watched for a moment as they discussed their schools and other things he had absolutely no interest in. His eye caught a busty blonde sitting at the bar. He wagged his eyebrows and she giggled. "Hey, while I find all of this fascinating, I've got to go take care of something," he told Sam and Dani.

"Okay," Dani said, barely looking at him. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Sam.

Sam nodded at his brother, having the same trouble trying to tear his attention away from Dani. "Are you going to stay in town?" he asked her as Dean walked away, mumbling under his breath.

"Yes," she told him. "My internship was with the CPS office downtown and if all goes well I'll be able to get a job there."

"That sounds nice," Sam told her, smiling. The sight almost took her breath away.

"What are you doing now?" she asked him.

Sam frowned again, looking at the map. "I decided to forgo law school and went into the family business," he told her.

"And what's that?" Dani asked him.

"I'm a mechanic," he told her.

Dani rolled her eyes. "You are not."

Sam sat up straighter. "What? I am too."

Dani reached across the table and pulled one of his large hands towards her. She gasped softly when their skin met, her eyes flying to his. Shaking her head a little, she looked back down at his palm. "These are not the hands of a man that works in a garage," she told him.

"They're not?" Sam asked her, confused.

Dani shook her head. "My father was a mechanic. His hands always had traces of oil or grease on them."

"Had?"

Dani sighed. "He passed away a few years ago," she told him.

"I'm sorry," Sam told her. He thought about losing his own father and knew how much she must be hurting.

Dani nodded, and then smiled. "Don't try to change the subject," she told him. "You're not a mechanic…so what do you do?"

Sam looked into her eyes. "I hunt monsters," he told her honestly.

Dani frowned, opening her mouth to berate him for lying again. Something in his gaze made her stop. "That sounds…interesting," she told him.

Sam looked surprised, laughing softly. "You believe that I hunt monsters but you don't believe I could be a mechanic?"

Dani grinned still holding his hand. "Well, when you put it like that…" She traced the outline of his hand, feeling the heat of his gaze on her. "How long are you and your brother in town?"

"Just tonight," Sam told her, clearing his throat. Dani looked up from his hand to find his gaze traveling over her body. Though she was fully clothed, the way his eyes caressed her made her feel as if she were naked.

"That's a shame," Dani told him, bringing his gaze back up to meet hers.

Sam nodded. "We don't stay in one place for very long." His fingers closed over hers. "I'm sorry."

Dani shook her head, smiling. "Don't be silly," she said. "That's nothing to be sorry about."

Sam sat up straighter. "I can't help but feeling like it is." Their food arrived, but when Sam looked for Dean he noticed that both his brother and the busty blonde were gone. He smiled wryly at Dani. "How do you feel about bacon cheeseburgers?"

They ate together, Sam telling Dani stories from the road and Dani telling him about some of the things she'd seen as an intern. "Sounds like we've both been fighting monsters," Sam told her.

"It's hard sometimes," she told him, dipping her last fry in his ketchup. "I can't believe that a person could do any of those things to a child…it's just so hard to see."

Sam nodded, watching her. "But you keep doing it."

"So do you," she said.

"Someone has to," Sam said.

Dani nodded. "May as well be us."

Sam tilted his head, lifting his glass and saying, "To us."

Dani lifted her glass, touching his. "To us."

Sam watched as she took the shot, his eyes never leaving her mouth. "Do you want to get out of here?" she asked him.

Sam sat his glass down and looked at her seriously. "Are you sure?"

They both knew exactly what he was asking. "I'm sure," she said.

Sam pulled his wallet out, tossing some bills on the table. They walked out of the bar and Sam made a noise. "Dean has the car," he said.

Dani walked over to her motorcycle and smiled at him. "I have a ride."

"This is yours?" Sam asked, walking over to the bike. He looked at her, taking in the skin tight black pants, boots and jacket. "Makes sense."

Dani laughed. "You want to drive?" she asked him, handing him a helmet.

"Hell yes," he said, taking it from her and getting on the bike. Dani laughed again at his enthusiasm, getting on behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, unsurprised to find that his body was hard as steel. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her hands still; they wanted to explore.

Sam cleared this throat, trying to concentrate on the motorcycle. "Where to?"

"Let's go to my place," she said. "No one will be there." She gave him directions and then sat back as he turned the key, the bike roaring to life. She held on tighter as he drove, feeling his laughter rumble against her hands. She had a feeling he wasn't able to let go very often.

When they arrived at her place she got off of the bike, shaking her hair free after she took off her helmet. Sam was still grinning, sitting on the bike. Without thinking about it, she leaned over and placed her lips on his.

Lightning fast, his arms were around her as he pulled her closer. He tasted like whiskey and something deeper…something that was just Sam. He groaned, his hands pushing her hair from her face and holding it. Dani threw her leg over the bike, straddling it. She gasped as she rubbed against him, arching her hips. Sam moved his hands to her hips, pushing them into his. Dani moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to hers. His tongue teased her lips, then slid past them to dance with hers.

Sam's lips traced her jaw, nibbling down her throat. Dani threw her head back, her hands bunching in the fabric of his t-shirt. She opened her eyes, surprised to find her neighbor, Tom, staring at her, mouth hanging open. "Sam," she whispered, pulling back a little.

"Hmm," he said, unzipping her jacket.

"Sam, someone's watching us."

Sam's head jerked up, searching the parking garage. His eyes met Tom's and the other man scurried off as if he'd been shot. "I'm sorry," Sam said, his jaw clenching. "That was rude of me."

"You didn't climb on top of me," Dani reminded him, getting off the motorcycle.

"I will," he said lowly, his eyes burning with promise.

Dani forgot to breathe. She was getting ready to climb back onto the bike when he stood, getting off of it. She watched him as he moved, amazed at the gracefulness of his actions. She took his hand and led him to the elevator. They stood on opposite sides of it as they rode it to the 10th floor. Once the door opened, she took his hand again and led him down the hallway to her room. Neither spoke.

Her hand was shaking as she pulled her keys out of her pocket. Sam took them from her, unlocking the door. When they stepped into her home, he shut the door and pulled her back against it, his mouth crashing down on hers.

Dani ran her hands under his shirt, finally touching him. Sam made a noise, pulling both of his shirts off in one motion. When he'd finished, he moved in closer but Dani put a hand on his chest. "Wait," she said. "Let's go to my room." She led him down the hallway, into her room. She was a little embarrassed by all the pink, but refused to comment on it. "We need to slow down," she told him, her eyes running over his body. Dear Lord, she'd never seen a man like him. He looked like he was chiseled from stone. She reached out to touch him, pulling her hand back when he made a noise.

"No, it's okay," he told her huskily. "Touch me."

Dani stepped forward again, both hands moving to his chest. They moved over his shoulders and down his arms, then back up. She leaned closer, pressing soft kisses along his skin. Her hands traveled down his stomach, then up his back. She wanted to feel all of him; her hands roamed over his back as she placed open mouthed kisses over his chest and abdomen. She was so lost in the feel of him that she let out a little shriek of surprise when his hands grabbed hers.

"My turn," he said, turning them around and walking her back towards her bed. She pulled the jacket off, tossing it on the floor; her shoes came off next. Sam picked her up, putting her legs around his waist. With one hand holding her, he pulled her shirt over her head with the other. Dani leaned back as his lips moved down her throat and across her chest. Her body ached with each touch of his tongue. She reached behind her and undid her bra, pulling it off. Sam looked down at her for a moment, and then slowly lowered her onto the bed. "Beautiful," he whispered.

He kissed one breast, then the other, his tongue making lazy circles around each nipple. His lips made a trail down her flat stomach, then back up. Dani writhed under him, her hips pushing into his. "Sam," she said softly.

His hands moved to her pants, sliding them down her hips and off of her. He stood above her, looking down at her. She started to cover herself and he stopped her. "Don't," he said, his hands running up her thighs.

Dani screamed as his fingers slid inside her panties, rubbing against her. Sam's lips covered hers, swallowing the sound. His thumb caressed her as he slid a finger inside her, his tongue delving into her mouth. Her hips moved against his hand, her arms wrapping around him. She needed…more. She had to have more. "More, Sam, please," she begged, feeling as though she would fall apart at any moment.

Sam moved back to take off the rest of his clothes, pulling a condom from his wallet. After he slid it on, he stood before her. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked, his body tense.

Dani lifted her hips, pulling her underwear off and tossing them on the floor. Sam smiled and moved over her, his hand once again moving between them. Dani moaned, fire coursing through her. His skin burned against hers, the heat gathering in the pit of her stomach. As she arched up, he pushed into her. Both stilled as her body stretched around him. "Okay?" he asked her, worried.

Dani couldn't speak. She moved her hips up and into him, her breath coming out in soft gasps. Sam put his weight on his elbow and thrust into her, his thumb still working between them. She felt the scream start in her chest as a wave of heat poured over her. Her hips bucked wildly under his, tears falling out of the corners of her eyes. Sam's lips caught hers again as he continued to move inside her, pushing her, filling her.

As she clenched around him, he moved faster, rising so that he could hold onto her hips with both hands. Dani cried out as he held her, pounding into her. She felt the heat build again, and this time when it crashed through her she felt as if she were going to pass out.

Sam groaned, pumping into her a few more times. When he was finished he lowered himself onto his elbows and looked down into her face. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and then laughed. "What?" he asked, grinning while he got up and disposed of the condom, then lay back down beside her.

"I think you've ruined me," she told him, swatting him on the chest.

"Ruined you?" he asked, smiling and making a face.

"What's going to top that?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

His head fell back on the pillow as he laughed. "Give me a minute and I'll show you."

Dani moved to her side, looking at him. "Oh you will?" she asked, surprised that she could even move, much less feel a tug of desire at his words.

Sam winked. "I've got a few tricks."

Dani sat up and watched him for a moment, amused. "You're beautiful, you know that?" At his embarrassed looked she ducked her head. "Sorry, that sounds silly."

"No, thank you," he told her, smiling. "I don't think I've ever heard that before."

"Well that's just crazy talk," she told him, grinning. "Who've you been hanging out with?"

"My brother, mostly," he told her.

"That explains it," she said, laughing. As he laughed too, she studied his face. "I mean it, though, Sam. There's something about you…it's beautiful. You have such grace." She shook her head. "I just know that you're one of the good guys, you know?"

Sam's eyes grew serious. "You think so?"

Dani smiled, nodding, her hair falling over her shoulders. "Yeah, I do. I noticed it when I caught my first glimpse of you."

Sam pushed himself up, resting his back against the headboard. "What if I told you that there is no good in me? That there's only bad?"

Dani moved closer to him, brushing the hair off of his forehead and kissing him. "I'd say that you were crazy," she told him softly.

Sam laughed a little, looking down. "Sometimes I think I am," he told her. "The things I've done, the things I've seen…some of it's bad. Really bad."

Dani rose until she was kneeling beside him. "I don't see any of that," she told him. "I just see a good soul."

Sam reached for her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "Thank you," he said in her ear.

Dani held him, understanding that's what he needed. Once he let go, she leaned back and looked at him. "Now…," she said, grinning wickedly, "about those tricks…"

Sam growled at her, and she squealed as she fell back into his arms.

* * *

"I was a little worried when you didn't come back to the hotel last night," Dean told him the next morning, handing him a coffee as they walked toward the car. "You have a good night?"

Sam grinned, thinking about Dani. "Yeah," he told his brother. "Best night I've had in a long time." He was already trying to figure out a way to come back to this town in the next few months.

Dean looked over the car at him, eyebrows raised. "You owe me, you know that, right?"

Sam nodded, opening his door and climbing in. "I owe you," he agreed as Dean got into the Impala.

Dean looked over at him. "So? You're not going to give me any details?"

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "Nope," he said. Dean sighed and started the car. After they'd gone a few miles he said, "I think I want a motorcycle."

"A motorcycle?" Dean said, cocking his eyebrow at his brother. At Sam's expression, he grinned. "Yeah, you owe me."

As they drove away from the city, Dean noticed a calmness in Sam that he couldn't remember ever being there before. He smiled to himself, happy that his brother had finally found a little peace. Then he started laughing because, hey, he's Dean Winchester and that shit was funny.


End file.
